Some automobiles have entry systems including electrically-operated door locks and latches. These locks and latches typically are operated by a number of electromechanical switches and/or electronic sensors located in or on the door handle. Each of the switches or sensors performs a single function. For example, one sensor might control the door latch. This sensor would cause the door latch to release when the sensor detects the presence of a user's hand on the handle, thereby allowing the user to pull the door open. This sensor typically would be associated with an outwardly-facing surface of the handle or on an inwardly-facing surface of the handle, between the handle and the door skin. Another sensor might control the door locks, causing them cycle between the locked and unlocked states in response to a user's touch. This sensor typically would be associated with another portion of the door handle, for example, the front or rear portion of an outwardly-facing surface of the handle. Alternatively, two sensors could be provided to control the door lock, one causing the door to lock in response to a user's touch and the other causing the door to unlock in response to a user's touch.